The Search for Wendy
by lexaleigh
Summary: It's been four years since I left, but much too many to count since she left. I never stopped thinking about her, not once, since she left me. I will admit that I was angry when she left to move on with her life, and I resented her for it, but I never stopped loving her. Wendy, you've been on my mind, always. And I'm determined to find you.
1. Chapter 1

"23, 24, 25…" I counted in my head as I did my nightly sit-ups, still thinking about back to my adventures as a twelve year old. It's been four years since I left, but much too many to count since she left. I never stopped thinking about her, not once, since she left me. I will admit that I was angry when she left to move on with her life, and I resented her for it, but I never stopped loving her. Wendy, you've been on my mind, always. And I'm determined to find you.

"…49, 50," I finished the last of my sit-ups. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I've been so tired since I left Neverland. I had to learn to read and write, since I never learned how, on top of trying to find Wendy. I struggle only a little with the reading now, I'm only slightly behind, is what everyone tells me. I realized though that I am incredibly good at geography and math. I was able to jump right into the proper grade level once I was put into the foster system and started school.

"Peter! Come down and help clean up the dishes," my foster mother, Gail, yelled. I heard the shuffling of feet as my younger foster siblings ran to hide before Gail could ask them to help as well. I stood up, stretched and headed downstairs. I never understood the concept of cleaning dishes. Couldn't I just imagine that they were clean, like I did back in Neverland? I wish I had someone to talk to about Neverland. When I decided to come to the Mainland and find Wendy, I wandered around until someone caught me stealing food and took me to the police station. The police figured I had been abandoned, since I said I had no parents, and off to the foster system I went. I've been to lots of different foster homes, the parents just couldn't seem to handle a teenage boy who claimed not to remember his past—there's no way anyone would believe my real story. They also said, "He's a smart-ass", and "too cocky for his own good." I can't help the way I am, but can anyone really? I've lived with Gail and her husband, Jeff the longest out of any foster home. They just seem to get me. It is hard though being the oldest of the foster kids. According to "the system" the goal is to find families that would want to adopt us. But who wants to adopt a cocky, smart-ass sixteen-year-old boy? Sometimes I wish I would have never left that second star to the right, but I have to remember: I'm here for Wendy. If only I could find her.

"Thank you for helping, Peter," Gail touched me lightly on the shoulder and smiled. "You have no idea how big of a help you are."

I smiled back at her. She's always been so nice. I wish I could tell her my real story. Sometimes I think that she would listen and completely understand, and maybe actually believe me. But every time I come close to telling her, I think, "what if she thinks I'm crazy and too hard to handle and sends me away?" Just like everyone else.

"I'm happy to help, Gail," I say drying my hands. "You've given me so much and I'm not even your son."

"That reminds me," Gail chimed. "Tomorrow we have a new foster boy joining us, since Jared was adopted. His name is Sam Slight. It's strange. His story is almost identical to yours: he doesn't remember his past, and just claims to have no parents. Anyway, I hope you'll take him under your wing. You know how these new boys just love you!" Gail squeezed my shoulder as she walked away. "I'm going to get the little ones to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Peter!"

"Goodnight!" I called after her as I head back upstairs. Could it be? The possibility that this new boy, Sam, was actually Slightly seems a bit far-fetched, but his story makes out. I wonder how long he's been on the Mainland, and if he's been searching for something, or someone, just like me. I got to my room, put on my Nikes', grabbed my favorite hoodie, and shoved my head into my green Edison High baseball cap. On nights like tonight, when I can't get her out of my mind, I always head to the beach and watch that second star to the right. Straight on, until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi, readers. I hope you enjoy the story. It's my first fan fiction. I will see how people respond, and that will determine whether or not I continue to post. If response is good, I will try to do weekly. These first two chapters were for a test run. Pardon me if they aren't weekly. I am, after all, a college student who really should be doing other things. ;) Hope you like it!_

While I sit here on the beach, I should mention why I'm in the United States looking for Wendy, rather than the UK. After Wendy left, I visited her in her dreams. After all if I actually visited her, I would want to try and convince her to come back to Neverland with me which I knew would be a horrible thing to do. In her dreams, Wendy was always in the United States. I believe she dreamed this because her brother, Michael was sick. Health care was better in the USA. So was air quality. Wendy believed that if she could move to the USA, she could find a cure to help her brother. Wendy always dreamed of becoming a doctor. How I ended up in California I don't really remember. I figured I would just start in one state and work my way through. Plans change though, or more like fate changes. Since I was put in the foster system, I've been stuck in California with no real way out, at least until I turn eighteen, an adult. Ugh! The thought still sickens me.

Anyway, so I'm stuck in California, though I can't complain. As a boy who never grew up, I've seen the world change, and I have to say this generation is the strangest one I've seen, but I kind of like it. Everyone is so different, yet the same. It's hard to explain. People now are all about individuality and being original, yet everyone walks, talks, and acts the same. It's curious. I have to say for being new in this generation I haven't had a hard time fitting in. I'm on the baseball team at Edison High, and we are pretty good. The guys at school think I'm pretty cool, and the girls love the fact that I'm kind of "old school" and "classy," as they put it. I don't really know what that means. Maybe it has something to do with my style. My favorite time period was right about when I met Wendy, so I kind of adapted that style and made it fit better into today's society. I wonder what Wendy would be like now?

I began to dose off while sitting on the beach. This happens from time to time. Sometimes coming to the beach is the only way I can get even a smidgen of sleep. Out here, the ocean crashing on the shore drowns out my thoughts of Wendy and everything that I lost. Today was a little different though. I full on fell asleep. I only woke up because the morning tide was coming in and began to soak the bottom of my jeans. I jolted up. Shit! If Gail saw I was gone, she would be so worried! I booked it home.

"Peter! There you are. I was so worried!" Gail ran out the front door to me and gave me a hug. "Where did you go? When did you leave? Why did you leave? I'm so glad you came back!"

I had to think fast. "I just went for a morning walk," I smiled through my lie hoping she would buy it. "I had a lot on my mind."

"Well then, why are your pants wet?" She asked glancing at my feet.

"Umm…" I stammered. "I went down to the beach. I wanted to walk in the water." She'd never buy that.

"Oh, well okay," Gail smiled. "Next time just leave a note dear, you know how I worry about you."

"Yes, I will, Gail, sorry." I hugged her. I can't believe I just lied to her. I've never done that to her before. "I'm going to go shower before school," I said walking into the house.

"Don't forget, we're picking up Sam today after school. Come right home and we'll meet him and the social worker at the office," Gail reminded me.

I'd almost forgotten about Sam. I sincerely hoped that this boy would actually be my friend, Slightly. I finished getting ready for the day and walked out the door to Jeff's old, beat up '67 Impala. I love that car. I helped Jeff fix it up last year when I first moved in with them. When he offered it to me to drive when I turned sixteen, I was shocked. This couple had welcomed me with open arms and treated me like their actual son. I never thought that I would enjoy having parents so much.

As I was getting into the car, I noticed the neighbor's house was putting a SOLD! sign up on the Baker Realty post in the front lawn. It's about time someone moved in.

After school I went straight home to meet Gail so we could go pick up this new kid, Sam. Gail never liked to go to these things alone. She always felt that if she had one of her other foster kids with her, they could help break the tension. Kind of a means of letting them know that it's okay because she has other foster kids.

"Oh, good, you're here," Gail smiled as I got out of the car. I glanced over at the neighbors, who were now moving in.

"Hi, Gail," I said shutting the car door. "Ready to go? Do you want me to drive?"

"No, no. I'll drive. You've had a long day at school. Let's go," she replied as she opened the door to her Honda. I walked around to the passenger side, opened the door, and stepped in. I was still glancing over at the new neighbors. I wonder if they have any kids my age.

We pulled into the parking lot of the social workers' office building. It started to sink in that this kid might actually be Slightly.

"Peter, are you coming in?" Gail asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I said realizing I was still sitting in the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. We walked into the office, and were greeted by Ms. Stacy, the social worker, and a tall blond haired boy probably no older than twelve. He didn't look anywhere but the floor, so I couldn't see his face, but he held a, what looked to be, toy fox in his hands. Gail and Ms. Stacy chatted away looking over paperwork. I walked over to the boy.

"Hi. Are you Sam?" I asked him, smiling. He nodded, but didn't look up. "Where are you from?" he shrugged. I just had this feeling it was Slightly, but I needed to see his face. "Well, my name's Peter. I live with Gail too. You'll like her, she's really nice." Maybe it was best to just let him get used to being in the foster system before questioning him. If it really was Slightly, maybe he wasn't ready to talk about it yet. And if it was just some kid, I don't want to scare him.

"Okay, you are all set!" Ms. Stacy exclaimed. "Are you ready for to go, Sam?"

He shrugged still not looking up. I chuckled. "Don't worry, it's not that bad!" I said as I grabbed his single duffle bag. We headed out of the office, Ms. Stacy waving as we left, and went to the car.

"Go ahead and get in, Sam," Gail said nicely. He opened the door to the back of the car and climbed in. I could hear him sniffling. I opened the passenger door and got in. I turned around to see if I could see his face, but he had his face buried in his arm against the window. This behavior was typical of new foster kids. Even kids who have already been in the system before.

We got home and I got Sam's duffle bag out of the trunk. As I closed the trunk, I glanced over at the neighbor's house. They were almost done moving everything in. Still no sign of kids though. I shrugged and went inside.

"Gail, do you know anything about that new family?" I asked finding her in the living room. She had showed Sam to his room and now he was up there, I'm sure trying to adjust.

"You know, I haven't really," she answered. "It was a sudden move. All I know is they have a couple of kids."

So they did have kids. Whenever new people move into town, I always have this sense of hope that maybe, just maybe it's Wendy. "Hmm… Anyway, I was thinking I could bake something and go introduce myself," I exclaimed.

"That's sounds like a wonderful idea, Peter!" Gail smiled. "You should see if Sam is up for going. I heard there's a boy his age."

I nodded and headed upstairs to go find Sam. I walked up to Jared's old room and knocked.

"What?" said a grumpy voice behind the door.

"Hi, Sam. It's Peter. I was wondering if you wanted to help me bake some cookies to take over to the new neighbors. Gail said they have a kid your age," I said through the door. There was no answer. I sighed and began to turn away when the door opened. There, standing in front of me was the tall, blond, and freckled Slightly.

"Slightly?" I whispered.

He went rigid. Then, he looked up. "Peter!" he exclaimed, hugging me. "I can't believe it's really you!"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hi, readers. I hope you are enjoying the story. If Peter has seemed a little out of character, don't worry. These are his thoughts. We are starting to get the reveal how he acts around his friends in this chapter.  
__I will see how people respond, and that will determine whether or not I continue to post. If response is good, I will try to do weekly. Pardon me if they aren't weekly. I am, after all, a college student who really should be doing other things. ;) Hope you like it!_

"I can't believe you're here!" I answered. "What are you doing here on the Mainland?" I glanced around, realizing that I was talking really loud. "Let's go in your room." I said barging my way through. Slightly followed through, and closed the door. "How did you get here? When did you get here?" I asked excitedly.

"Well," Slightly began. "After you left, things in Neverland started getting strange. The island didn't know how to act, and all inhabitants ran around in a confused state. No one really knew how to function without you."

That kind of gave me a boost to my ego. The people on an island, hell, the island itself couldn't function without me! I nodded, encouraging Slightly to go on.

He spoke again. "Anyway, me and Nibs tried to control things, and it worked for a little while, but no one was happy. I left Neverland to try and find you."

"So what's become of Neverland?" I asked nervously.

"When I left, the fairies were beginning to run things. They are trying to keep the magic alive, but children just don't believe in magic as much as they used to," Slightly sighed shaking his head.

"How long have you been on the Mainland?"

"Well, I was in England for about two and a half years living in an orphanage. I was looking for you, and I assumed you were looking for Wendy. One night I woke in a start, and I remember you saying once in your sleep that Wendy always dreamed of living in the USA, so I found a travelling show that was headed to the US. They said if I helped them, they would let me travel with them for free. Their first stop was California so that's where we parted. I was wandering around and the police saw me all by myself. I told them I had no parents, and, well, you know the rest of the story." He finished with a smile.

I nodded. It made me worried that Neverland could become a place of sorrow. I needed figure out a way for the world to believe again.

"Any sign of Wendy?" Slightly asked.

"No. I haven't even come close I don't think," I sighed shaking my head suddenly feeling sad again.

"Well," Slightly said. "Let's go make those cookies for the neighbors. I vote snicker doodle, what do you think?"

I nodded and we got up and headed downstairs.

"Well, Sam, I see you are feeling much better," Gail smiled as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, Peter said I could help him make cookies for the neighbors!" Slightly replied. He had flour in his hair and on his nose.

"That sounds like fun! Make sure to give them my warm welcome when you take the cookies over," Gail said.

We both nodded as the timer beeped telling us the cookies were done. "You better go wipe your face off before we head over," I laughed flicking more flour on Slightly's face.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he replied finding more flour and flinging it on my shirt.

"Alright, alright," I replied smiling. "Let's clean up. That will give the cookies time to cool before we head over."

We both helped clean up the kitchen, and then dusted the flour off ourselves. We found a plate and put the cookies on it. I pulled out the saran wrap and covered the plate of snicker doodles. We both put on our shoes and walked over to the neighbor's house.

"You said they had a kid my age?" Slightly asked, glancing up at me.

"That's what Gail said," I replied. "I don't know anything else about them."

We walked up to the front door and I knocked. We waited. I knocked again, and waited. We were just about to turn around when I heard, "Don't leave! I'm coming!" from inside the house. The door opened and there was a girl, probably about my age. She had long blonde hair and fair skin. This girl had a familiar-ness about her. I couldn't quite figure it out. She looked at us waiting for me to say something.

"Uuhh… Hi?" the girl said looking at me. "Are you going to say something or stand there staring at me?"

I didn't realize I was staring. "Yeah, hi," I replied shaking my head out of its trance. "We live just next door and thought we'd come introduce," I said looking at Slightly. "This is Sli- Sam, and I'm Peter." Slightly waved nervously. He was hiding behind me. Almost as if he knew something I didn't.

"Hi," the girl replied her mood lightening and her face relaxing. "We're the Hookers. I'm Winnie."

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you. My foster mom told me that there was a 12 year old who also lived here. Do you have a younger sibling?" I asked.

Her smile faded slightly. "Oh, you're foster kids? That's cool I guess. Yeah, I do have a brother his name is Nate. Are you twelve too, Sam?"

He nodded. I don't know why he was being so shy. It wasn't like him. "Well, we made these cookies for you and your family. Their snicker doodles. I hope you like them," I said handing her the plate.

"Thanks," Winnie said taking the plate from me.

"Winnie, who's at the door?" a voice from inside said. A small man appeared in the doorway.

"Just our neighbors coming to say hello, Uncle Smee," Winnie smiled.

Slightly gripped my pant leg as my shoulders tensed. Smee? Was it really him? "Well, anyway," I said. "We better be going. Hope you see you around, Winnie." We turned around and walked away.

"Bye Sam, bye Peter!" Winnie called after us.

"Oh. My. God," I said once we got to our house. "Do you think it's really Hook and Smee? I mean it could totally be plausible."

"I'm pretty sure it is them," Slightly replied. "And if I'm correct, their youngest son is Nibs. They kidnapped him. That's why I came to find you."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hi, readers. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please, please, please let me know how you all like it! I've stopped writing for the time being, and will only have a few more chapters before I post to where I've actually written to. I don't want to continue if no one likes it. :(  
__I will see how people respond, and that will determine whether or not I continue to post. If response is good, I will try to do weekly. Pardon me if they aren't weekly. I am, after all, a college student who really should be doing other things. ;) Hope you like it!_

"Are you serious?" I yelled jaw dropping. "But wait, that doesn't explain Winnie."

"I'm not sure on the whole situation," Slightly replied. "But all I know is that Hook found her running around the island confused and lost. I wouldn't say he took her in so much as he kidnapped her, but she really didn't have a choice I suppose."

As the information sunk in I began to realize this could not be a coincidence that Captain Hook is my new neighbor. He must know, somehow.

I sat there pondering on how Hook could have found me, when Slightly went rigid.

"What?" I asked. He pointed behind me. I turned around to see Winnie making her way over.

"Peter!" she called as she approached waving her hand. Slightly ran inside. Little punk.

"Hi again, Winnie," I answered forcing a smile.

"So, I was wondering. Do you go to Edison High School?" She asked a genuine smile on her face. I felt bad that I wasn't being completely honest like she was.

"Yeah, I do. I'm a junior there. Is that where you're going to go to school?" _Stupid question. Of course she goes there, idiot she lives in your neighborhood. _I thought as I replied.

"Yeah, tomorrow's my first day, and I don't exactly know where it is. Is there any chance I could convince you to come with me and my dad tomorrow and show us where it is?" she pleaded.

Oh hell no. I did not want to be anywhere near Hook. "Better yet, why don't I just drive you to school?" I offered. "And not just tomorrow, we can do every day. I mean I'm going there anyway." I smiled. While I will admit I had an ulterior motive to get on her good side, there was something I really, truly liked about her. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but she reminded me of someone.

"Really, Peter!? Oh, thank you! You're much too nice!" She exclaimed. She reached out, as if to give me a hug, but pulled back. "So what time should I meet you tomorrow for school?"

"Just be over by about 7:10," I replied smiling.

"Will you be able to give me a ride home as well?" Winnie asked, hopeful.

"Oh, shit," I replied. "I have baseball practice Monday through Thursday. I don't get home until around five. Is there someone who can take you home?" I felt like crap.

"No, but that's okay. I guess I can walk home," she replied, looking sad.

"If you don't mind waiting, I can give you a ride. It's kind of a long way to walk," I replied. "I know it's a long time to wait, but it'll be worth it. You can watch the baseball team at its finest!"

"Well, I guess we can try it out. If it doesn't work, I'll figure something else out," she answered.

"I'm really sorry. Baseball season will be over before you know it though, and then we won't have to worry about it anymore," I said with a smile.

"Okay, great!" Winnie exclaimed. "So I'll see you tomorrow at 7:10."

"Sounds good," I replied with a chuckle. She turned and left.

I walked inside and found Slightly waiting for me on the staircase. "What did she want?" he asked. He had the worst stink-eyed look on his face.

I laughed. "She needs a ride to school, so I offered her one."

"WHAT!? Are you crazy? She's Hook's 'daughter,'" he yelled putting air quotes around daughter. "Don't you think she could be up to something?"

"I really don't think that she is anything like Hook," I said calmly. "Besides don't you think it's best to get on her good side?" I pictured Winnie in my head. God, she is beautiful. I sure hope she is nothing like Hook. It would devastate me.

"Hello!" Slightly snapped his fingers in my face. I shook my head, coming out of my trance. "You like her don't you?" Slightly rolled his eyes and stormed upstairs. As he stomped away, I could hear him saying, "Crazy, hormonal teenager!" All I could do was laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hi, readers. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please, please, please let me know how you all like it! In this chapter, you really get a feel for Peter's personality. I tried to keep it true to the book/play and give him a cockiness, but mellowed out. Let me know how you like it._

_I will see how people respond, and that will determine whether or not I continue to post. If response is good, I will try to do weekly. Pardon me if they aren't weekly. I am, after all, a college student who really should be doing other things. ;) Hope you like it!_

I waited the next morning for Winnie to come over so we could go to school. Right on the dot, her front door opened at 7:10. She looked beautiful. Her blonde hair was curled, not a strand out of place. She wore white shorts that showed off her gorgeous legs, and an ocean blue sweater that made her eyes pop. She smiled and waved as she walked towards me. I waved back, my cheeks reddening. She had this effect on me that I didn't quite understand. I'd barely met this girl, yet somehow she had my stomach in knots every time she smiled at me.

"Hi, Peter. Are you ready to go?" She said as she bounced over to me, the curls in her hair sproinging with.

"Mornin', Winnie," I smiled. I could feel my cheeks heat up again. "Are you ready for your first day at Edison High?"

She smiled nervously and nodded. "It's been a while since I've been to a 'real' school," she replied. I looked at her quizzically. "My family has travelled a lot, so my dad homeschooled my brother and I for the past few years. If you call a boat home," she explained.

"Boat?" I asked. "You lived on a boat?" This might be my answer to whether or not her dad was really Hook.

"Yeah, my dad owns a sailing business. It's pretty cool I guess. We moved here to try out tours here in California. Hopefully business is successful, and we can stay here," She explained.

I nodded. I'm not giving up on my theory though. This could all just be an act. "Well, we should probably head to school, so we're not late," I said opening the passenger door for Winnie. She nodded as she stepped into the car.

"Ow!" Winnie yelped. "Something pinched me."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I should have warned you. The seat is old and one of the springs isn't in place anymore. You'll have to be careful," I apologized as I scooted into the driver's seat. I started the car.

"Well now I'm freaked it's going to snag my jeans," She sighed scooting to the edge of the bench seat.

"If you wouldn't feel awkward, you could sit in the middle. That part of the bench is fine," I smiled slyly. Again my face turned red. I can't believe I just offered that. I barely know her!

Surprisingly, she scooted over and sat right next to me. She looked at me and smiled. "You don't think this will ruin your reputation?" Winnie joked.

"I don't think my rep is in any danger, but I'm sure people will talk," I half-jokingly replied as I winked at her. She laughed.

Winnie and I walked into school together. People definitely noticed.

"Peter, everyone is staring at me," Winnie whispered nervously. Groups of girls walked by, glaring at her.

"I wouldn't worry about it," I smiled down at her. "People around here are crazy. They seem to think that anyone new is going to be a loser, but that's hardly ever the case." This wasn't entirely true. Girls here seem to think that if they can't have me, then no one can. I don't really understand it. It's quizzical. Something about my "mysterious past" intrigues the girls of Edison High. Like they want to be able to help me figure it out. And to top off the mystery-that-is-Peter, I've never really dated anyone. For some strange reason, girls find this attractive. You'd think this would make me a loser, but everyone thinks it's really romantic. Like I'm waiting for the right person. Which I am, but they all think that it's going to be them.

"Oh, okay. If you say so, Peter," Winnie smiled shyly.

"Do you know where your classes are? I can help you find them. We've got a few minutes before first period," I offered as we stopped at my locker.

"That would be great! Thanks, Peter," Winnie smiled and blushed. She handed me her schedule.

"Oh, cool. We have six of the same classes," I said looking at her schedule.

"Are you serious?" Winnie laughed. "That's so convenient."

I showed Winnie where her two other classes were and then the bell rang to go to first period. We both walked in to English. I walked to my seat and sat down. Winnie paused at the doorway, looking around for a place to sit.

"You can come sit by me," I laughed. "My table partner switched classes at the beginning of the semester."

Winnie smiled and sauntered over to the table. I could hear girls murmuring and snickering at Winnie. I turned around in my seat and cocked my eyebrow. "Problem, ladies," I smirked.

They giggled. "No, Peter. We were just wondering how you knew the new girl," One of them replied.

"She's my neighbor. I'll be giving her rides to school. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about her behind her back. Think you can do that for me?" I smiled devilishly.

They giggled and nodded as I turned back around and smiled as Winnie was taking her seat.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hi, readers. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please, please, please let me know how you all like it! Sorry for the last couple of fluff chapters. Character development is the worst sometimes... We're getting a bit more interesting now._

_I will see how people respond, and that will determine whether or not I continue to post. If response is good, I will try to do weekly. Pardon me if they aren't weekly. I am, after all, a college student who really should be doing other things. ;) Hope you like it!_

After school, I headed over to the baseball diamond. It had been a long day. Girls were being so catty and gossiped about Winnie all day. I was doing my best to make sure she didn't hear much of it. It wasn't too hard when she was around me, because the girls here are head over heels for me, but I wasn't so sure about the rest of the day when she was in her other classes. I was ready for some really good practice where I wouldn't have to deal with any catty girls.

"Peter, wait!" I heard a female's from behind me. I cringed. I did not want to deal with anymore girls today. I turned around and sighed in relief. It was only Winnie. Her I could handle.

"Hi, Winnie," I smiled stopping to wait for her to catch up.

She slowed her jog down as she got closer. "You said it was okay if I came and watched your baseball practice, right?" she smiled, looking up at me with those bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem. I'll just tell coach that I'm your ride home. He shouldn't care, as long as you just stay on the bleachers," I replied looking her in her beautiful blue eyes. This was the closest I'd ever been to her, and I really wanted to kiss her.

"Perfect," she said pulling her gaze away from mine, breaking the heated tension. Her face flushed, and I felt my face get hot as well. We continued across the school's parking lot to the baseball diamond. I'd be lying if I said I didn't "accidentally" bump into her a few times.

Boy was practice brutal. I had an incredibly hard time concentrating with Winnie sitting up in the bleachers. I was trying much too hard to impress her. The team definitely noticed, and was giving me crap for it in the locker room.

"So, Peter, I see you have a little crush going on," my friend, Blake, said. "It's about time man. I don't think I've ever seen you so head over heels for a girl."

I laughed toweling off my hair. "I'm not head over heels for Winnie," I lied. "She's my neighbor. I'm just being nice. Besides, even if I did like her, it's not like she likes me back." This I was uncertain of. There were plenty of signs that she did like me, but her whole family could just be putting up an act.

"Right," Blake scoffed. "First of all, every girl in this school likes you. Second, no girl would sit through two and a half hours of high school baseball practice just for a ride home. I mean I know you live right on the boundary line, but seriously, she could have walked and still beat you home, by a lot. And third—"

. "She's new. She doesn't know the town at all. She'd probably get lost on her way home," I replied interrupting Blake.

"And third, didn't you notice her watching you the entire time during practice?" Blake continued.

He did make a good point "I don't know what you're talking about. She was not," I scoffed in reply.

"Whatever, dude," Blake shook his head.

I walked out to my car and saw Winnie leaning on the hood. Her head was down looking at her phone. She didn't see me walking up. I watched her. Not in a creepy way, but in an observational way. Her golden hair had fallen in front of her face hiding those beautiful cheekbones. Her blue sweater had inched up a bit from leaning against the car revealing a trim of her tiny waist. I was definitely checking her out, and needed to make myself stop. I found it strange that she had this effect on me. How could someone I barely know make me blush and fumble around? I have never felt this way about anybody, besides Wendy. Wendy! That's who Winnie reminded me of. But how could that be? I haven't seen Wendy since she was twelve years old. In fact, strangely, this is the longest I've gone without thinking about her. Since Winnie showed up I haven't felt sad or lonely in my search for Wendy. I never thought that could be possible.

Winnie looked up. "Oh, hi, Peter. There you are. Ready to go home?" She asked smiling.

I nodded. "Sorry I took so long. Blake and I were talking," I replied unlocking the car.

We both got in and Winnie said, "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? My dad wants to meet you and thank you for driving me to and from school."

I sat staring at Winnie for a minute. Was she really inviting me to her house to meet her dad, Hook? I couldn't. But I had to. I nodded slowly, cautiously. "Yeah, that would be great. I should really get to know your family," I forced a smile.

"Great! When we get home, you should go get Sam. I'm sure my brother, Nate, would love to meet him," She replied settling into the seat. "Ow!" She jumped. "Oh, right, I forgot," she said scooting over to the middle of the bench. Right. Next. To me. Hip to hip. I tensed up. She looked up at me with a self-satisfied grin. "It's cold don't you think?"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hi, readers. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please, please, please let me know how you all like it! Sorry it's really short, but if I'm going to continue weekly, the chapters will be shorter. Let me know if you want it weekly, but shorter, or most likely every two weeks, but longer. I'm up for either._

_I will see how people respond, and that will determine whether or not I continue to post. If response is good, I will try to do weekly. Pardon me if they aren't weekly. I am, after all, a college student who really should be doing other things. ;) Hope you like it!_

We both sat there for a minute. I was too stunned to move, or even look at her. What had brought on this sudden assertiveness in her? She pulled her knees up onto the seat and tucked them beside her and scooted closer. My face flushed, my heart raced.

"Um, Winnie?" I said breathless. "Ar-are you okay?"

"Yeah, in fact, this is perfect," Winnie smiled at me. "Are you okay?" she asked back.

"Perfect," I said breathlessly again.

She smiled and sighed as she rested her head on my tensed shoulder. "I'm starving. Let's head home."

I started the car and Winnie settled into my side. As weird-ed out as I was, I loved every second of the car ride home.

Once we pulled into my driveway, Winnie snuggled closer for one last second before sitting up.

"You're really comfy to snuggle up to," Winnie winked at me. "Go get Sam and we can head over to my house for dinner. I'll wait out here."

I nodded and walked inside the house. "Sam! You hungry? Winnie invited us over for dinner," I yelled through the house.

"Heck no! I'm not going. You want me to have dinner with Captain Hook?" Slightly said entering the foyer where I stood.

"Come on, you're not going to let me go over there by myself are you?" I pleaded. "Besides, you can see Nibs," I bargained with him.

"No. It's too soon," he finalized.

I sighed and shook my head. "Okay, but you owe me, big time," I smirked.

Slightly stuck his tongue out at me as I headed back outside. "Tell Gail I won't be home for dinner, please," I asked.

I closed the front door and Winnie was there leaning on my car again. She stood up. "Sam doesn't want to come to dinner?" she pouted.

I shook my head. "Nah, he just doesn't feel well," I lied. "He's still adjusting to the foster home; it's only his second day here with us."

Winnie nodded, as if she understood. "Well, let's go then."

She turned around and headed over to her house. I followed hesitantly. "Come on, Peter!" Winnie laughed grabbing my hand.

I couldn't resist. I smiled and laced my fingers within hers. I liked this now assertive Winnie. She must have just had first-day jitters this morning.

We walked inside and immediately Winnie took her shoes off. I stood waiting. Winnie stood and glanced down at my tattered black Chucks.

"It's probably best if you take your shoes off. My Uncle Smee is a bit of a clean freak," Winnie said biting her lip.

"Oh, okay. Cool. That's fine," I stuttered unlacing my shoes.

"Daddy! Peter and I are here for dinner," She yelled to somewhere in the house.

"Wonderful, come in, come in!" a voice hollered back. I couldn't quite recognize it, but then again, it has been years since I last battled Hook. I followed Winnie into the kitchen suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. I began to slow down.

Winnie stopped. She smiled and took my hand. "You don't need to be nervous. I'm sure my dad will love you!" She tried to reassure me.

I sighed and nodded. We continued to the kitchen hand-in-hand. And there, standing in front of the stove, wearing a "Kiss the Captain" apron, was that crooked smiling, Captain Hook.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hi, readers. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please, please, please let me know how you all like it! I've had some people wondering if this is a Peter/Wendy story, and who Winnie is. All in good time, readers, all in good time. :)_

_Please let me know if you want me to continue weekly. The chapters will be shorter. I'll do longer chapters, but it will have to be about every two weeks instead of weekly. Let me know in reviews._

_I will see how people respond, and that will determine whether or not I continue to post. If response is good, I will try to do weekly. Pardon me if they aren't weekly. I am, after all, a college student who really should be doing other things. ;) Hope you like it!_

"Welcome, you must be Peter," Hook smiled looking up from the pot on the stove.

I grimaced and forced a smile and eyed where his left hand should be. A hook. Just as I would have guessed.

He saw me looking. "Pardon the hook, I give sailboat tours. Pirate themed, you see. When I first started, I was a boy, probably your age. My hand was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I decided to get a hook to really play on the pirate theme. The customers love it!"

I nodded and forced a laughed. "That's a really funny idea, sir,"

"Please, please, sit down," Hook motioned to the table. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Winnie slipped her hand out of mine and went to wash her hands. I followed. "Does your dad always wear that hook? Or is it just for work?" I whispered as we headed to the bathroom to wash up.

"He wears it a lot. He doesn't like his prosthetic, so he wears the hook. It's kind of embarrassing when we go out in public," Winnie blushed as she replied.

After washing our hands, we headed back to the kitchen to find dinner on the table. Smee walked in with a big, stupid grin on his face and helped to finish setting the table. Next wandered in a brown haired boy, who must be Nate. I couldn't see his face; it was hidden in a book as he sat down.

"Nate, you know there's no reading at the dinner table," Smee shook his finger at Nate.

Nate sighed and closed the book and tossed it into the living room. I held my breath, waiting for him to turn so I could see if it was Nibs. He turned back in his seat and froze, staring at me. It was him. We stared each other down daring the other to say something. Nibs brow furrowed and he frowned. He stood up, his chair falling backwards behind him, and stormed out.

I wanted to run after him. I wanted to apologize for leaving Neverland. I wanted, with every fiber of my being, to run and hug the boy who had always been like a little brother to me. He looked up to me. He trusted me. And I betrayed him by leaving. As much as I wanted to run after Nibs, I couldn't. I wasn't supposed to know him. He is not Nibs, he is Nate Hooker. Why would I run after someone I do not know?

"That was weird," Winnie said picking up the fallen chair. "I'm sorry about that, Peter. I don't know what's up with him."

"No, it's fine. I'm sure he's just having a hard time adjusting to a new town where he doesn't know anyone. I can totally relate," I replied taking a seat next to Winnie.

"How do you mean, Peter?" Smee asked setting down the casserole dish in the center of the table.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm a foster kid. I've been to lots of different homes in different towns. It's hard to make friends," I replied feeling more and more comfortable as the evening progressed, which scared me.

"Oh well that's just awfully sad," Smee shook his head sniffling.

Hook finally walked over from the kitchen area and sat down at the head of the table. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!"


End file.
